


De Meisjes van Ba Sing Se

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Hoe kreeg Long Feng het toch voor elkaar de Aardekoning al die jaren zoet te houden?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earth King Tranquillizer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313789) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Long Feng, ik wil de stad bezoeken.’ zei de Aardekoning op een dag.

Dat deed hij nogal vaak.

‘Het spijt me hoogheid, maar dat kan niet.’ antwoordde Long Feng zoals altijd, niet eens de moeite nemend zijn handen uit zijn mouwen te halen.

‘Waarom niet?’

‘Omdat het gevaarlijk zou zijn, hoogheid.’

‘Gevaarlijk?’

‘Ja, hoogheid.’

‘Bedoel je dat er gevaren in de stad zijn? Maar dan moet ik er heen gaan om mijn volk te steunen!’

‘Niet voor de hele stad, hoogheid, alleen gevaarlijk voor _u_. Omdat u de Aardekoning bent.’

‘Is het gevaarlijker dan sterven van verveling?’

Long Feng zuchtte. Steeds opnieuw hetzelfde gesprek voeren begon vermoeiend te worden. De Aardekoning was net een klein kind; makkelijk te manipuleren, maar ook in het bezit van een koppigheid die zelfs de meest geduldige man op den duur horendol kom maken.

Het werd tijd om permanente maatregelen te nemen.

‘Goed dan hoogheid, wat zou u er van zeggen als ik de stad naar u toe liet komen, in plaats van anders om?’

‘Zou je dat kunnen doen?’

‘Geef me een middagje om eraan te werken. Ik laat na het diner een verrassing naar uw kamers brengen.’  
  
  
  
Kuei was naar alle maatstaven een rustige man. Maar die avond kon hij de spanning nauwelijks uitstaan. Hij ijsbeerde door zijn vertrekken en stampte tegelijkertijd met zijn voeten, wat tezamen een opvallend vrolijk resultaat opleverde; hij noemde het tapdansen en vergat bijna wat hem tot deze uitvinding had geleid voordat er eindelijk aan de deur geklopt werd.

‘O, kom binnen!’

Hij had Long Feng zelf verwacht, maar door de deur kwam een vrouw in zachtgroene kleuren en met de breedste glimlach die Kuei ooit had gezien.

‘Hallo! Mijn naam is Joo Dee. Mij is de grote eer ten beurt gevallen uwe hoogheid alles te vertellen over Ba Sing Se.’

Dat was het moment dat Kuei wist dat hij verliefd was.

‘Maar eerst,’ zei Joo Dee, voor Kuei neerknielend en naar zijn gordel reikend. ‘Fellatio.’

Ze leefden extreem gelukkig totdat Joo Dee weggeroepen werd om de Avatar en zijn vrienden te begeleiden, en alles naar de knoppen ging.


End file.
